


the atmosphere of his skin

by Shampain



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, D:, Fluff, Gift, JediStormPilot if you squint - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Poe can read???, Prompt Fill, mentions of Rey - Freeform, this isn't my main pairing so please don't hurt me if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shampain/pseuds/Shampain
Summary: “Is that an actual book?”Poe lowered it, folding over the corner of the page he was on to keep his place. “Yeah.”“I didn't think you were the sort.”Poe muses on his beloved friend, Finn, during downtime. Rey is involved if you squint a bit. Just a cute bit of fluff, no real plot :) Written as a request to the prompt 'resting'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this bro of mine](http://timevstheworld.tumblr.com/) on tumblr who randomly messaged me yesterday with 'since Poe and Finn are your husbands can you write me a 500 word short on them'. To him: Well, here you go, but it's longer than 500 words sorry not sorry. Also, now you owe me a blood debt. I should have told you that earlier, before I wrote this, but I was kind of drunk. Yet again, sorry not sorry.
> 
> To everyone else: I hope you enjoy this drabble, but regardless you are blood debt free.

It was always room temperature in his quarters. Sometimes it drove him mad, because sometimes all Poe wanted was extremes – the ones he got in space. The heat and the cold; the flames of suns and the splintering ice of lonely planets.

He also got it in Finn. Finn, who burned hot and cold and all points. Finn, who had grown up in a way Poe could only guess at, in empty corridors and silent rooms and forever surrounded by the violence of stillness. There was something about him, very much like a star, forever burning and yet offering a cool and friendly light.

It was inconceivable that the First Order had not noticed it. They had not seen the deeply human depths of his eyes – not unending like space, but with an unseen floor (an ocean...) holding infinite mysteries within a finite border. Poe couldn't help but love Finn, though he didn't think Finn noticed. Emotions were strange and unwieldy things for an ex-Stormtrooper, they flickered like lights he could not grasp. Poe knew because he watched Finn dance around them all the time with Rey (Rey, their best friend, a woman of talent and strength and drive who always complained that Poe's rooms were freezing, so accustomed she was to the blazing heat of Jakku. Poe liked Rey, too; how strange would it be, to invite her in as well?).

When Finn was in training, and Poe was grounded, he felt oddly loose and uncontrolled and desiring the burdens of space. It was that craving for extremes that had him cranking up the heat in the shower and putting his face full into the blast. The water filled the room with steam and he was able to change his body, somehow, to the point where heat was all it knew; he would step out of the water and feel alive again, no longer imprisoned as he was in a state of perfection, of normality, of room temperature.

Was it strange that the scent of the standard-issue body wash and shampoo reminded him of Finn? Sure, he used it, but so did Poe and everyone else on the base; but when they were close Poe could smell it off of him. It was as if the scent reacted specifically to the chemistry that was Finn, and suddenly it was luscious and indescribable. Interacting with the atmosphere of his skin.

“What are you reading?” That was Finn, leaning in through the open doorway, while Poe lay on his bed. His grey tank clung tight to the mould of his upper body, and his work trousers hung low on his hips. “Is that an _actual_ book?”

Poe lowered it, folding over the corner of the page he was on to keep his place. “Yeah.”

“I didn't think you were the sort.”

“The sort to what?” Poe scoffed. He was still warm and sweating from his shower, luxuriating in the difference between the temperature of his skin and the air in his room. Looking at Finn, though, there was a slice of cold, a chill joy that radiated from the back of his neck and down his spine. “You can't be illiterate _and_ a pilot.”

“That's not what I meant,” Finn laughed. He didn't need an invitation and he knew it; he stepped into the room and made his way over. Poe shifted aside on the bed to give room and Finn stretched out next to him. His skin was cool and soft, wherever he made contact with Poe. “Tell me about it.”

“Alderaan,” Poe commented, holding up the book for Finn to look at. “Hm. Why do you smell like grease?”

“Mechanics lesson.”

“Soon you'll be more comfortable in the guts of a ship than you are here.”

Finn laughed, and patted Poe's knee. “Never,” he said.

“What brings you here?”

“It's too warm in my room.”

“You and Rey,” Poe sighed. “Nothing makes you happy.”

Finn didn't reply at first, just curled in close. He had never had much meaningful physical contact when he had been in the First Order, he had been very open about that. Poe never had much trouble helping to fill in some of those gaps in his lifestyle. “You make me happy,” he said. “You make Rey happy too, I think.”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

After a few minutes, he asked, “You fallin' asleep, Finn?”

His friend's eyes were closed and Poe's heart skipped a beat. “Just resting,” he murmured. “Read to me, Poe.”

He laughed. “Alright,” he said, flipping to the front of the book. “I'll start from the beginning.”

“Great.”

Poe took a breath. “A long time ago in galaxy, far, far away...”


End file.
